Once Upon A Time
by DreamsofRay
Summary: When Marian's father dies she is left with nothing except her cruel Uncle and his son. But when her Prince Charming returns, will he create more mayhem? Or find Marian's happily ever after? R/M rated M for chappy 13 do not read if you are sensative.
1. Then the news strikes

Chapter 1: Then the news hits

I have to do this disclaimer because of copyright reasons, I do not want to be prosecuted by the BBC. So I decided to make it a little entertaining. Basically this is me in Sherwood Forest and meeting a few buddies, and a few enemies.

Me: Can I have Robin Hood?

anonymous voice (A/V): No!

Me: why not, I could do so much for this show!

A/V: Oh yeah, like what?

Me: Bring Marian back for starters! How could you do it BBC!?

A/V: Who's the BBC?

Me: You are, stupid!

A/V: No I'm not I'm Marian!

Me: WOW! You're supposed to be dead!

Marian: Many times over

Me: Wow great quote!

Marian: What did you want anyway, you strange person?

Me: I want Robin Hood.

Marian: What, my Robin!?

Me: Erm, I never thought of it like that! Marian, put the sword down!

Marian runs at me.

Me: Oh no! It's the Sheriff!

Marian: Where!

Me; (running away) ha ha, these fictional types are so easy to trick!

Marian: (Chasing me) Come back here you little runt!!

So I'm afraid I still don't own Robin Hood. Sos about that looooooooooong disclaimer! So I decided to do this to cure my writers block. Sos to all those people waiting for an update on my other stories. I am suffering from BAD writers block and a cold.

Hope you like this...

Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl, she lived in a Kingdom called Nottingham. The princess was called Marian.

She was living with her cruel Uncle, that she hated. Because her parents had perished.

Her handsome Prince Charming had gone bravely off to fight in the righteous war and the princess waited for him night and day...

Stop! Stop!

What's all this about waiting night and day? Please!

I am Marian, royal princess and rightfull heir to the throne. Hah! Like that's gonna happen any times soon. To become queen I have to marry and I have decided that men are a waste of space and taste.

Take Robin of Locksley, my Prince Charming, he ran off to war and cut off our engagement. Way to make a girl feel special! But he did knock sense into me, which is why, whenever my second charge, Guy of Gisbourne, approaches I don't reflect his 'feelings'. The thing about Guy is that he is my Uncle's son, so I can't exactly tell him to back off... I've decided that Guy reminds me of a spaniel. Always sniffing around me!

Fortunately, I found a cure, well, more a well, diversion. I am the Nightwatchman. Okay, this is going someplace safe. You see no-one is to know that I am the Nightwatchman. He, she, whatever, is a wanted criminal. See, I, as the Nightwatchman, give out food or money to he poor. So that means breaking into the Sheriff (my uncle's) bank account.

It's not like he needs it. I did it for a while and then he twigged that the Nightwatchman was taking for him and so... Well the next bit is simple really.

I must agree with the fairytale, my Uncle is amazingly cruel. I am quite fascinated by his icy heart. He hates me, but he needs a certain someone (that someone being Gisbourne) to be King and if I die some weird King on the other side of the world is next in line. So if he marries me he gets to be King and have, as I have heard the Sheriff call me, a 'pretty little leper to have his way with'. He disgusts me.

But he won't try anything until the Sheriff is ready to step down, no time soon then. I could always not marry him but there is an unspoken threat of what will happen if I do that.

So that's me, pretty tragic hey?

Here is my life.

Xxx

I sighed and put down my quill at the sound if a voice.

"Lady Marian!" It was Guy and he was outside my door, a regular stalking place.

"Just a minute!" I shoved my things away and hurried to the door, I had learnt that it was no good to keep Guy waiting.

"I do think that I should still be addressed as Your Majesty." I raised my eyebrows.

"No." He narrowed his eyes. "That's me."

"I am next in line." I pointed out.

"But my father is King." He said. "It seems we are both next in line. Maybe we could come to some sort of arrangement." He put his arm around me and I tried not to shudder. I detested the way that he looked at me, like some sort gravy covered morsel.

I pulled away. "Perhaps not."

He frowned.

"What did you need?" I asked, quickly.

"Oh I just wanted to tell you our outlaw has returned."

"Excuse me?"

"Robin of Locksley is home."

Xxx

"Robin?" I whispered.

"Yes Locksley." He frowned. "I know you were once engaged."

I turned away "He means nothing to me now." I said, hopefully with more conviction than I felt.

"But, once you were?" He persisted.

"Yes once upon a time we were."

"You still hold feelings?" It was more a statement than a question.

I took a deep breath and turned back to face him "That was along time ago. I was a child then."

"Good," he seemed to breath a sigh of relief also. "We will hang him after the council of nobles."

"Hang him!" I gasped.

"Yes, do you not remember his family?"

I nodded stiffly, I remembered the Locksley's. In fact Robin's sister, Elsie had been a good friend of mine. They had been hanged, for 'consorting with outlaws' just like the rest of the nobles loyal to my father and I. I choked back the lump in my throat.

"Anyway." Guy seemed unaware of my obvious distress. "The Sheriff wants you with us at the council of nobles."

"What?!" I gaped. They never let me come with them to the council.

"He wants you with us at the council." He repeated.

"I will change my dress." I said, still a little dazed.

"It is in a hour." Guy informed me. "Don't be late."

"Oh, I won't, now I need to change." Guy still hadn't moved. "Sir Guy." I said pointedly.

"Oh yes." He snapped out of his daydream and walked out of the room.

I sighed and slumped on the bed.

There you are, next chapter should be with it. I'm getting into this. And don't worry there is a plot. My mate Lucy who is reading this has just raised her eyebrows at this bit. Okay Luce, half a plot.


	2. Old Friends

Chapter 2: Old friends.

**Disclaimer**

**Me: (gasping for breath) I think I lost her.**

**(my mate Lucy comes up, mentioned in first chapter)**

**Lucy: Hi Rache! What ya up to?**

**Me: Running away from Marian. I asked her for Robin and she took it the wrong way! How bout you?**

**Lucy: Running away from Djaq. I sort of, kind of, asked for Will...**

**Me: Lucy you twit!**

**Lucy: Well sorry. You're the one who asked for Robin.**

**Me: Yes but I meant the show! There isn't a Will Scarlett show, or at least not that I know of!**

**Lucy: (Sulky) There should be!**

**Me: face it, Marian and Robin are SUCH a cute couple!**

**Lucy: No me and Will are!!**

**Marian runs into the background with Djaq**

**Marian: There they are.**

**Me: Groan**

**Lucy: Groan.**

**Me: Run?**

**Lucy: Run.**

**(We run away)**

**So I still don't own Robin Hood. Groan Groan!! **

Xxx

I smoothed down my gown. It was my red one that showed enough cleavage to be just about respectable. If 'he who must not be named' was returning, I was going to make him regret leaving. I had pinned my hair up in a simple yet elegant twist and put on my mothers red necklace. Satisfied I walked down towards the council of nobles. There was general chatter in there that showed the Sheriff was not present yet.

I walked in my head held high and, once down the stairs, curtsied to the Lords. I received a few deep bows from the still slightly loyal. Robin had not turned up yet, not that I was surprised. He was always late for everything.

Just as I thought this the man himself walked in. I hurried towards the chair the Sheriff occupied and stood next to it. Then I looked at him.

He was the same as a remembered him, only a little more toned and taller. But this mans face was pale and grief stricken, I suddenly realized that he must have just gotten the news of his family's death. My heart went out to him.

"What time will the Sheriff arrive?" I murmured to Guy.

"In about five minutes." He replied. I nodded in thanks and walked towards Robin.

He spotted me instantly and made a low, flourishing bow. The most appreciating thing that had happened to me in years. I curtsied back and spotted his loyal servant Much in corner, I nodded.

"Your Highness." He said quietly.

"I am normally referred to as Lady Marian nowadays." I replied softly, then added. "I am sorry."

"I too." He replied.

"Meet me in the East corridor after the council of nobles, we must talk."

"We can talk here."

"No," I glanced around. "We can not." I walked away just as the Sheriff came in. There was a silence immediately and people hurried to their seats, me included.

Sir Guy was unusually gentlemanly and offered me his chair. I accepted it graciously, murmuring my thanks.

"Sweet, sweet." Commented the Sheriff, absently.

"We would like to welcome Robin of Locksley home. Though we regret to tell him that a large fire unfortunately killed his family. Nasty..." I despised the way he was talking to the grief struck man.

The meeting went on in a boring way, with the nobles too scared to undermine anything the Sheriff said. Except Robin, he undermined him at any place possible. Until the Sheriff was completely stuck and retreated saying that he had a headache, Guy with him. The nobles dispersed slowly, taking the time to chat and gossip. I on the other hand hurried out and over to the East corridor. It was long and I stood at an archway window watching the nobles leave the castle only to wait in the courtyard, supposedly for the hanging in quarter of an hour, I didn't have long.

"Hello." Said a voice.

"Robin." I turned to look at him. "I really am sorry."

"It couldn't be helped." He shrugged.

"It could actually and I tried, really I did Robin."

"It was a fire, what could you have done?"

I choked back a sob and gazed out of the window. "It wasn't a fire."

"What was it then?"

"Robin, my father died and my mother. I was left alone, because you had just gone away. There were the Lords and Lady's obviously, so before the Sheriff, my Uncle that's what he likes to be called, came along. Your sister was the one thing that got me through my grief. I had just about healed when the Sheriff and his awful son came. He rooted out the nobles that were still loyal to me and hung them for whatever crime he could think of. He did that to your family. I tried to stop them, said they were making a terrible mistake and ended up getting locked in my room. But my Uncle made me watch them being hung, said it would teach me discipline. Your sister shouted to me to help you before she died, told me to try and protect you like I had tried with her. So I am Robin, they are going to hang you in about ten minutes, you have to leave, now!"

"Oh Marian, I am so sorry." He stared at me. "I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't, you were at war." I snapped.

"Marian, about what you have been through, I am truly sorry."

"I've learnt to deal with it." I said.

"What about this son of his, he's the leather guy, I presume." I couldn't help but smirk at that, Guy did always wear leather.

But I sobered up when I realised what he meant. "Robin, I must marry him, it is too late for me."

"No! It's never too late!" Robin exclaimed.

I uttered a sob, why did he have to make it all so hard? "Robin, I have fought in a war also, all these years I have watched the world crumble around me! I have fought a war, I have tried, and I have lost." I started to walk away. "Go."

He grabbed my arms. "You loved me once."

"Once upon a time." I whispered and hurried away.

**There you go, what did you think of the fond greeting between Robin and Marian. Plz review and you'll be on my lurve list 4eva! Do u want more?**


	3. For listening

Chapter 3: For listening

**3.**

**Disclaimer**

**Me: OH my God if you don't stop chasing me I'm gonna die!**

**Marian: That's the point.**

**Me: Please don't kill me, I don't really want Robin! **

**Marian (Stopping) You don't?**

**Me: No, i just want his show, anyway, you and him make to good a couple.**

**Marian: Aww thanx**

**Me: Hey, I just speak the truth.**

**Marian: Really?**

**Me: Yeah like, OH MY GOD GISBOURNE!**

**Marian: LOL I fell for it once, but I'm not falling for it again!**

**Me: NO REALLY!!**

**(Guy scoops Marian up)**

**Guy: You should really listen to her!**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Marian: Excuse me!**

**Me: Oh yeah, sorry. Put her down!**

**Guy: What if I don't want to, squirt!**

**Me: That is very offensive! **

**Guy: Good.**

**(Guy walks away with Marian)**

**Me: don't worry Marian I'll save you! But one more thing...**

**Marian: What?**

**Me: Can I have Robin's show?**

**Marian: NO!**

**Me: I'll save you Marian!**

**So I don't have the show, yet but now I'm on a rescue mission, what will happen? Find out next time on... The Disclaimer Show!!**

**There may be a few things that don't make sense, but just bear with me!**

I hurried down towards my room sobbing. I was a few steps away when Guy accosted me.

"Lady Marian! What's wrong?" The sight of him looking so concerned for me when he had killed so many made me choke a sob and run past him and my room down to the stables.

Djaq was there. Djaq is my friend in Nottingham; she is also the thing that keeps me sane.

She was brought by slave traders from The East and so her skin was a beautiful black.

I found her mucking out a stable.

"Marian!" She cried and I ran to her and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Shhh," she soothed. "He's a nobody, you shouldn't waste your tears on him."

"I know but..." I ended up telling her whole story...

Xxx

We rode silently through the forest only the sound of the horses hooves crunching on the leaves.

We had heard that Robin had escaped around three hours ago and I had decided that I needed to get out of there or get caught up in the confusion. If that happened I would probably be hanging off a rope before I could blink!

We had decided to take a ride, if Djaq was missed I would just say she was with me. We had been riding for a little under three hours and finally came to the edge of Sherwood Forest. I carried on riding, but Djaq said.

"Are you sure about this. There are thieves and outlaws in there."

"Don't worry Djaq if anything tries to hurt us I'll see it off!" I laughed.

Xxx

Half an hour later, we sat, tied to a tree.

"You'll see them off hey?" Djaq grumbled.

"Hey, can you see how big they are!" I snapped back.

We had been riding through the forest when we had happened across some outlaws and we got here.

Not much to be said. Right now our captors were riffling through my purse. I didn't mind that much, it was the fact that they had my mothers necklace that made me mad.

"Are you going to let us go any time soon?" I asked.

"And have you go running to the king, no way! You're staying there!" A big brute with a bald head laughed evily.

"Don't you know who I am?" I demanded.

"Sorry honey, no." Sneered another with a large scar across his face.

"Yeah give us a clue!" cackled another with a big wooden leg.

"I'm Her Majesty Lady Marian of Nottingham."

Baldie, wooden leg and scar face gaped.

"So you might as well let us go, because armed guards will come to look for me soon."

"Bunto! You brute!" Scar face shouted.

"It's not my fault." Said Baldie "Ganto said we should get them!"

"You agreed!" wooden leg spluttered.

"What do we do with her now?"

"I say, we slit her throat!"

I gasped.

"Do any such thing and I will shoot you where you stand." Said a voice. Robin, bow in hand, stepped out of the bushes, followed by four others.

"Boss, it's Little John!" the men seemed to quake with fear.

"Run!" Shouted Baldie and they did.

"My lady." Robin cut my bounds and I winced. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Just a few bumps." This wasn't strictly true. When the men had knocked me off my horse it had reared and hit me on my body, then when the men had had me I had struggled so they had roughed me up a little.

"Come on, I'll take you back to camp."

Xxx

"Wow." I stared at the huge camp, it was amazing. A huge roof of leaves was supported in between two large cliffs. It had a kitchen area and enough bunks for the whole gang.

"Lie here." He instructed and I nodded and lay down, wincing slightly.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

"I'm just a bit bumped!" I insisted.

"Tell me." He said, in the tone that I couldn't resist.

"I honestly just got a little roughed up!"

"What do you mean by that, though!?"

"I told you," I shouted, standing up. "I've learnt to deal with it!" I stormed out of the camp.

"Marian!" I heard Robin shout.

Five, four, three, two, one, Robin grabbed my arm. He spun me around to face him.

"What's the matter with you?!" He shouted. I felt something snap inside me.

"What do you think is the matter!? I've lived eight years of my life alone, apart from Djaq. I've had to suffer abuse from my Uncle! I've had to tolerate Gisbourne sniffing around me every minute of the day! I've had to watch my friends die and know that I am alone in this world! What do you think is the matter?!" I cried and burst into tears.

Robin looked stricken. He pulled me into him and I automatically stiffened. He felt this immediately.

"What has he done to you?" He whispered.

"Where do you want me to start?" I wept.

"From the beginning, tell what happened from the moment I left."

I nodded and sniffed.

"Well then. You left and I grieved for around six months. I was just getting over it when my father and mother died in a terrible 'accident'. They were in the castle and a fire sparked up and killed them. It was only small and so only killed them.

"It was bad then, you had gone and so had my parents. Your sister, Elsie, helped me through those times. But then, as usual in my life, I was just finding my footing and disaster struck. The Sheriff arrived, he showed no interest in me, only commissioning a nanny for me, and I don't think I even saw him until I was twelve or thirteen. The nanny was a cruel woman and I endured three or four years of my life being locked in cupboards and told I was stupid and ugly.

"The woman had a drink problem you see. One day my step-brother, Guy, walked into my room by mistake and found the woman beating me, do not look at me like that, I was used to it. Anyway Guy was a few years older than me, for I was twelve at the time and he fifteen. He had the woman sent away but we had no further contact.

"Then, one afternoon, my uncle sent for me, for the first time. I went to him. I was wearing a nice dress and my hair had been washed only a month earlier. I could tell that he took to me, Guy I mean, not the Sheriff. No he did not like me at all. But Guy, well that was a whole different ball game. He took to stalking me, it was really rather odd and for some reason I wasn't annoyed, just partially bemused. I had no idea why he would want me, for God's sake, I had spent my whole life being told I was ugly. I asked him why he liked me one day, he said I was beautiful. I said I was not, he said I was. I said I couldn't be because I had always been told I was ugly, he was surprised and asked if I had never seen myself? I said no, never. My nanny had taken out all of the mirrors in my quarters, saying that I was vain. So he showed me myself and then I realised what I had become. From a spotty young child to a young woman!"

"A beautiful young woman!" He put in.

"Then I started to get annoyed and one day I tried to hurry away from him. I found myself in the stable and met Djaq, finally I found a bit of colour in a grey world. We were friends for a while, then disaster decided to take another shot. The Sheriff started hanging nobles. When he got to your family well I tried to stop them of course but got locked in my quarters.

"Finally when the Sheriff did the deed he made me watch. But I wouldn't come out, so he got them to haul me out and tie my hand to a post and make me watch. I turned away but the guards took hold of me and held me in the right position. It was humiliating. Then he asked me if I had learned a little discipline. I told him he was a heartless monster and he slapped me to the ground. I think I hit my head on something and when I woke up, I was in my room.

"Around a year after that and Guy came to my room. It was late and I could tell he had been drinking, I could smell the liquor on his breath. I tried to gently get him out of the room before he tried something. He wouldn't and started to kiss me and feel me, so on. I did get out of it, I locked myself in the bathroom until he left, but he was half way through by that point.

"After that I was demure to both of them, civilised, but that's as far as it went. Guy apologised but I was cold towards him for many months. I couldn't get out of the castle very easily for around a year, The sheriff kept me on a sort of house arrest, until I became civilised and demure. Then you came back, you and all the memories..."

I broke into a sob again.

"shhh," He held me tight "It's okay, you're alright now, you're safe."

"But I'm not, I've still got to go back there!" I cried.

"No, you can stay here!"

"What? You're mad, I can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"Oh, you don't know, unless I die of natural causes, I have to stay, or my cousin, Cater, from some Kingdom over the other side of the world, will burn Nottingham to the ground! It's supposed to protect me, but it sort of backfired. I'm trapped until I marry!"

"What can we do?"

"Well when the Sheriff dies I choose a husband and become queen!"

"Ah."

"Anyway," I was desperate to change the subject. "Were did all this come from?"

"All what?"

Ah ha, I had him. "The camp and the gang."

"Well you see I met the gang on our way, they were nice, put us up, prepared us. We knew something was going to happen so they invited us there when we had to run, which they knew we would."

"So you just came here."

"Yes and I promise that we will get you on the throne!" he leaned closer towards me.

I leaned in also and whispered. "Thank you."

We inclined towards each other. I tilted my head upwards and he tilted his downwards, our lips were parted.

Suddenly a church bell struck far away and the spell was broken.

I blushed furiously, "oh that time already! I'd better be going."

"I suppose you better had," he sighed.

Xxx

Back at the camp Djaq was waiting for us. Robin helped me up onto my horse, whilst Djaq was helped up by a dark haired boy, whom I was later informed was called Will.

"Thank you." I said softly, "for rescuing us," I looked directly at Robin and added in such a quiet voice that I knew only he could hear. "And for listening."

There you go, what ya think? Sos for the long explanation, just had to get that out of my system! All chappies r written btw so I don't have to wait to update!


	4. The Nightwatchman

Chapter 4: The Nightwatchman

**Disclaimer**

**(Me and the gang in some strange corridor in the castle, I lost track a long time ago)**

**Me: So, what's the plan?**

**Robin: (sigh) we go down to the dungeons and rescue Marian whilst Will, Djaq and John cause a distraction.**

**Me: oh okay.**

**Much: you've got that**

**Me: yeah, just run that last bit by me again...**

**(robin and much are ready to launch themselves on me when i am saved when hana (lilmisschatterbox) comes out of a door dressed as a maid)**

**Me: hey hana! Boys don't come any closer, I have a hana and I'm not afraid to use it!**

**Hana: wot ya doing?**

**Robin: we were just about to squish her.**

**Me: i though you were peace loving!**

**Hana: you're welcome to her.**

**Me: I thought **_**you **_**were my friend! Anyway what are you doing here?**

**Hana: (blushing) I thought I might catch a look at Allan.**

**Me: she has a crush on him!**

**Hana: I do not! I just wanted to speak to him, apparently he knows Orlando!**

**Me: What! Where did you find that out!?**

**Hana: (shrugging) internet.**

**Me: Hana you idiot!**

**Robin: What is going on! Who's this Orlando person Allan knows?**

**Me: Orlando Bloom, hana lurrrrrrrrrves him!**

**Hana: it's just a crush!**

**Me: As if! She wants to kiss him! She wants to snog him! She wants to-**

**(Hana claps a hand over my mouth)**

**Robin: can we just go find Marian!?**

**Me: just one thing Robin, can I have your show!?**

**Robin: I have no idea what you're talking about but NO!**

**So no progress but I will get it soon. Ma ha ha ha ha!**

I pulled my mask over my face and instantly felt the thrill I always felt when I put on the mask. Once I was in it I was a different person. I could do whatever I liked. I wasn't Lady Marian any more. I was the Nightwatchman.

I slipped out into the darkness of the street; it wasn't hard to get out of the castle. The South wall was having some work done at the moment so I climbed down there after collecting my Uncle's, generous donation.

The night sky was dark and covered with clouds as I slipped to the house on the corner. It held a mother and three children, no father. He was killed in the mines.

I left the money and a loaf of bread.

I carried on like this until I was at the end of the street and was suddenly tackled to the ground.

Of course I foolishly assumed it was a guard and made a fight.

"What are you doing?"Hissed a voice.

Oh no, I pulling myself away started to run. I ran towards the hills, my pursuers were following and as I started to run up a hill. One grabbed my cloak and pulled me down. We wrestled on the ground, but soon he was on top of me. I still couldn't see him for the dark when suddenly a man came up with a torch. A man I knew... Much!!

And on top of me was Robin!

Oh for Gods sake! I pulled down my mask and exposed my face.

"Marian." He gasped.

"Robin." I raised my eyebrows. "If you could kindly get off me."

"Oh yeah, sorry!" He jumped off me and held out his hand. I grabbed it and jumped up.

"So..."

"What?"

"I'm going to need an explanation."

Oh. "Yeah erm, this is going to take a while..."

"We've got all night."

"Okay well you see..." and I explained to him about needing some way to channel my energy and wanting to help the poor from the extreme poverty and absurd taxes. But it took much longer than that...

Xxx

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your gang?" I asked. We were in the camp, Robin had insisted that I came back so that he could check I wasn't too badly injured and I had agreed to shut him up.

"Okay well this is..."

"Hey, I'm Allan-A-Dale!" A man with ginger/brown hair and twinkling eyes walked up.

"Allan!" Robin scowled.

I looked at the man thoughtfully. "I know you, don't I? I've seen you going into the Trip." This was true, I had seen the man going into the local inn, The Trip to Jerusalem.

"I thought we said no drinking!"Robin glowered.

"It was just a few pints!" He pleaded.

"And then you came out singing 'Canterbury Canterbury!' and saying that you were the best trickster in the world." I looked at the man, he was now bright red. "Yes that was you!"

"Any way, this is Will." Robin gestured to the quiet, tall, dark haired man. He had an axe on his belt, so I assumed he was good with wood. "He made the camp!" I was right.

"Wow!" I praised. "It's amazing!"

"Thank you your majesty." Will bowed slightly and I blushed.

"Please, Marian, call me Marian."

"This is Little John." Robin gestured to a mountain of a man.

"Pun intended?" I murmured to him.

He shook his head.

Little John came up to me."Nice to meet you at last." His voice was booming and seemingly just as large as the man himself.

"Of course, you know Much." I nodded and smiled at the young man. He had always been the voice of sense when we were younger and the voice of hunger. He was sweet and kind and worrisome and we wouldn't have him any other way.

It was starting to get light and I knew I should be going.

"I'd better get back." I sighed.

"Of course," Robin replied. "But remember fair Maiden, I'll always be here for you." And he pecked me on the lips and melted back into the undergrowth.

Xxx

I went down to the stables the next morning still savouring last night's quick kiss.

"Morning daydream." Smirked Djaq, as I wandered aimlessly into the stable yard.

"Oh, morning." I smiled.

"You know, you look like a cat who got the cream, are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to force it out of you?" She asked.

"Nothing, just a little bit of me time." I replied.

"You're going to get killed doing that!" She scowled. "Anyway, what's up with you and this Robin person?"

"Nothing!" I felt myself blushing.

"I've known you too long for you to be able to tell me it's nothing and expect me to believe you!"

"I just, well, we were engaged when we were younger. Then he went to war and broke my heart. I really loved him Djaq!"

"Loved?"

"I have a friendship with him."

"Just a friendship?"

"Yes." I said, hopefully more firmly than I felt.

"Well come on, now you're here you can help me with this stable!"

I laughed and ran to get an apron.


	5. intrigues the mind

Chapter 5: Intrigues the mind

**Disclaimer**

**(Me and the gang are in the dungeons with hana.)**

**Me: Well she's gotta be here somewhere!**

**Robin: I don't like this.**

**Me: I know, it stinks doesn't it?!**

**Robin: No, I mean it feels like a trap.**

**Me: A trap! That's bad, that's real bad!**

**Hana: **_**really **_**bad!**

**Me: Shut up hana, we might be in the middle of a trap and all you can think about doing is correcting my grammar!**

**Hana: Hey D.N.D the grammar!**

**Me: What the "£!) does D.N.D mean!**

**Hana: Do not dis, duh!**

**Me: (sarcastically) of course, why didn't**_** I**_** think of that!?**

**Robin: Will you two just shut up! You're worse than Much!**

**Much: Yeah- HEY!**

**Robin: sorry, I only speak the truth!**

**Me: Hey buster, that is **_**my**_** line, get your own!!**

**Hana: I thought your line was 'Can I have Robin Hood?'?**

**Me: yeah, that's mine too.**

**Hana: well you can't have two it's just unfair.**

**Me: (muttering) not as unfair as nicking my chocolate!**

**Hana: Hey that wasn't me!**

**Me: Yes it was!**

**Hana: well I only did it coz you pulled the head off my Barbie!**

**Me: hana, since when have you had a Barbie?**

**Hana: When I was four!**

**Me: Hey that was an accident!**

**Robin and Much: SHUT UP!**

**Me: Only if you'll give me your show!**

**Robin: NO!**

**Well I think I might be getting on his nerves a little, how bout you? So I haven't got there, yet!**

**Warning! This is very much a filler chapter.**

Three months later...

Guy was mad, well I would be too if I'd just found out that half of my money had been stolen, by Robin.

"Are You alright Guy?" My concern was pretty life like I thought.

"Yes I'm fine!" He snapped, he so wasn't.

"Anything I can help with?" I asked, still the model of concern.

"No, you're just a woman!" He growled.

"Fine then!" I flounced out of the room.

"Marian wait!" He called.

Works every time, I tried to conceal a smile.

"Oh, you want to talk to me now!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I'm just a little over worked lately."

"Why?"

"Hood is stealing all our money!"

"Hood?"

A small smirk crossed his face. "That's what the guards are calling him now, because he always has his hood up, Robin Hood. Has a certain ring to it don't you think?"

I nodded, slightly bemused.

"So, do you have a plan of getting back the money?"

"Well Hood's camp is somewhere in the forest, but we don't know where so we can't get it back. No we're inviting a..." He was cut off.

"Ah Lady Marian, you're sweet little voice hit me like a full force hurricane! Now run along girly we have lots to do." As you probably have guessed the Sheriff had entered.

"I will leave you." I said coldly and walked out of the room.

Xxx

It was just this sort of thing that annoyed me, I thought as I sat by the fire in my room. I had been there for the past hour trying to figure out the Sheriffs plan.

A sharp knock on the door brought me back to life.

"Come in!" I called and a large guard lumbered in.

"His Liege wants you my Lady." He said gruffly.

"Of course." I was more than a little surprised, just an hour ago he had told me to run along.

I followed the guard to the grand hall where The Sheriff stood with an uncomfortable looking Guy behind him.

"My Liege." I curtsied slightly.

"Lady Marian, there you are, I have a favour to ask you." I didn't like the look in his eye. "You see, we have a guest coming tomorrow and we would like you to," here he seemed to stop and choose his words carefully. "Be a friend to him."

I was outraged. "No! No I will not!"

"Yes you will missy, how's your little stable friend by the way, it would be terrible if she had an _accident."_

I stared at him, "well, what if he sees my heart is not in it?"

"Well then pretend, I'm sure you'll manage. Don't worry, Count Fredric blind with money and stupidity, he has a weakness for gambling," here I noticed the gambling tables, polka and the like, cluttering the grand hall. "and he's German."

I nodded.

He started to walk out the room and then turned and said. "Oh and by yourself a new dress that, how shall we put it, intrigues the mind." He tossed some coins at me. "Fetch."

I scowled at his retreating back, practically quivering with rage.

Guy coughed slightly and handed the coins to me.

"You agreed to this did you?!" I glowered, snatching the coins.

"I'm sorry, but we must get the money back. I will make it up to you..."

"Make it up to me! This is completely humiliating and unnecessary!" I started to flounce (for the second time in one day) out of the room.

"Marian!" He shouted and grabbed my wrist. I shot him the death glare and he dropped like it was a burning piece of coal. "I thought we were friends?"

"So did I, I was mistaken." I said coldly and walked away.

Xxx

The market stall was crowded as I slipped through the babble of people. I was fingering a piece of red cloth when a man in a long cloak appeared behind me.

"Some place quiet I murmured and walked away with him.

Once down a back street I pulled down his hood and smiled at him. He gave me a slight kiss on my lips. I felt the familiar sensation and smiled into the kiss. Over the past three months I had grown to love him again. It was torture being in the castle when my true love was out there. I tried to go into the forest as much as possible, along with Djaq who seemed to have taken a liking to tall, quiet Will.

"Any news?" He asked, putting an arm around me.

"You are the best kisser ever." I smiled dreamily.

"Now you see, I already knew that." He smiled back. "I meant what news from the castle."

"Oh, they're having a guest, a German Count, and they're making me fawn over him, making me..."

"A German? Do you think the Sheriff is looking for allies abroad?" He interrupted.

"I doubt it, he's a man with more money than sense from what I've heard."

"Well he's very lucky."

"Why?"

"He'll be getting you!"

Xxx

**Well there you go, lots of quotes from the show, I know, but there you go. I had to use it for the next few chapters. Sos about the lack of updates, had a concert Saturday, family stuff Sunday, but here you are.**

**Plz tell me what you think.**

**I like constructive criticism**

**Rache D **


	6. Count Fredric

Chapter 6: Count Fredric

**Disclaimer**

**(we are in the dungeons, still)**

**Me: SO, where is she?**

**Hana: Yeah, where?**

**Robin: I don't know.**

**Much: Maybe she's got out.**

**Robin: No, we would know by now.**

**Me: Erm Guys.**

**Robin: Hold on.**

**Me: This is sort of important,**

**Robin: No it's not.**

**Me: It is.**

**Robin: trust me, it's not.**

**Me: Guards are behind us**

**Robin: Yeah yeah, very funny.**

**Me: honestly, I don't know why I bother with you fictional types!!**

**(Guy comes up behind us)**

**Guy: people just don't listen to you do they?!**

**Me: Tell me about it!**

**Robin: Quick, it's Guy, run!!**

**(Robin Hana and Much all run away)**

**(I am caught by guards)**

**Me: Erm Guys!**

**Robin spins around**

**Robin: Oh no! They've got Rache**

**Me: (rolling eyes) well done Einstein!**

**Robin: We'll come back for you!**

**Me: One more thing!**

**Robin: What?**

**Me: Can I have your show?!**

**Robin: NOOOOOOOOO!**

**So, now I'm trapped and I don't own Robin Hood. Oh woe is me!!**

I stood next to the Sheriff, in the dress that I bought. It was red and low cut and hung on my shoulders. I didn't like it.

"Very nice," He commented slyly.

I looked past him, trying to pretend he wasn't there.

A large crowd had gathered to see the German Count. I could see Robin and the gang over by the drawbridge and Djaq hanging around next to them.

Suddenly there was a fan-fair of trumpets and Count Fredric arrived. He was in a large horse drawn carriage had at least twenty guards escorting him. He had obviously been told about Robin.

The door swung open and a small man with dark, curly brown hair and vintage clothes stepped out.

"Count Fredric." The Sheriff bowed slightly.

"Sheriff." He bowed also. "I must say, the roads around here are so bumpy, I fell like I have been scrambled like an egg!" He had a strong accent.

"I purposefully choose a route that would not include the forest; we wouldn't want you or your precious money to get into the wrong hands." The Sheriff was sickly sweet.

But he didn't have Count Fredric's full attention, that was mine.

I had noticed this a lot since my fateful look in the mirror. Men seemed to be inadvertently drawn to me, like a mosquito to a flame.

"Count Fredric." I curtsied.

"Ah yes, this is Lady Marian." The sheriff smiled.

I was determined to get in my part too. "I am the old King's daughter, he died."

"Yes," said the Sheriff, shooting me daggers. "She has made it her personal duty to make sure you have a pleasant stay."

"Oh really," he looked me up and down. "I think, I shall find that very... interesting."

I glowered at his back as he walked back in.

Xxx

The grand hall had been turned into gamblers heaven. There were a million and one tables and games and I had no idea what half of them were!

The Sheriff and Count Fredric were up ahead. Guy was walking next to me.

"Marian." He said, "I'm sorry, I..."

I cut him off with a question directed to the two men ahead.

"Is this really how men waste their money?" I asked, holding a ball to something that looked like a game of skittles.

"You do not like the skittles, my lady?" asked the Count. "Why it is a charming game."

"A child's game, surely," I raised an eyebrow. "Is this really what men do all day?"

"Come, let me show you." He came behind me and held my hand in his. "You gently caress the ball, pull back and throw!"

I threw in a careful aim, it swung around the skittles and hit the count straight in the groin. Perfect. He doubled up with pain.

"Oh," I tried to conceal a smirk. "I'm so sorry Count Fredric, my aim is a little off."

"It's alright, very good first try." He smiled at me. "Now maybe you could show me to my room."

"I'm afraid I have a slight head ache." I pleaded.

"Oh I sympathise, I always found that a gentle rubbing of temples helps." He started to run his hands through my hair.

I pulled away hurriedly. "You are very kind, but I think I will go and lie down, My Liege." I curtsied quickly and hurried away.

Xxx

I hurried down the corridor, he would be right behind me, I could here him. Suddenly two guards blocked my way.

"Oh, excuse me, may I pass?" I asked.

"Afraid not my lady. This corridor is off limits."

"Please!" I pleaded.

"No."

"I am Lady Marian, next in line to the throne and I order you to step aside!"

"Yeah and a lot of good it's done her too." The other guard muttered to his friend.

"How dare you?!" I was outraged.

"Nice dress, little different for you isn't it? How about a little kiss?" He snarled.

"How about a little smack?" asked a voice from behind me. I moved just as a fist smacked into the guard ahead of me.

"Excuse me," Count Fredric pushed the other guard into a near by wall, knocking him cold.

"You are an impress fighter." I smiled. Suddenly we heard voices from further up the corridor.

"Quickly!" I hissed. "We must not be found here!" we dashed up the corridor and into a room with a large round table.

I stared at it and was pulled by Count Fredric behind a pillar. A second later Guy and the Sheriff burst in.

"Oh stop moaning Guy, we need the girl to get that stupid Count out of the way. Who knows, maybe she'll keep him _entertained_ tonight." He cackled, showing his four false teeth off for all to see.

"Of course my Lord." Guy said stiffly.

I sighed and shook my head.

"What are your plans for the money, My Liege?" Guy asked.

"Oh, it will go from the gambling tables into the strong room."

"But, My Liege, what if we don't win?"

"Simple," he held out a dice.

"Waited?" Guy guessed.

"Well done Gisbourne." It was like he was praising a dog.

I glanced at Count Fredric who, until that moment, had been playing with my hair.

The man looked outraged. I shot him a sympathetic glance, I knew how it felt, I had been a victim of the Sheriff's wrath many times.

"Oh and do make sure our little leper is with us tonight, wont you?" The Sheriff asked.

"Leper, my liege?"

"Lepers Guy, all women are lepers." I bristled.

Finally the two men left and we came out of our hiding place.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's okay, I was expecting this anyway."

"You were?"

"Yes, do not think we do not know about him in Germany."

"Oh." I thought for a second. "What will you do now?"

"Easy, I will take a sudden illness, my people and I must leave immediately."

"No." I had a light bulb moment. "Don't go, stay, help me."

"Help you? Why should I do that? You're probably working for that man!"

"Do you really think I would work for him?"

He thought for a moment. "No."

"So will you help my friends and I?"

"For you my Lady? Anything."

"Okay, so here's the plan..."

Xxx

**Okay, I have a confession to make, this is largely based on an episode from the show so I say once again. I OWN NOTHING! Next chapter will be the same to warn you!**

**RacheD**


	7. The Plan

Chapter 7: The plan

**(I am thrown in dungeon with Marian)**

**Me: Hey Marian fancy meeting you here!**

**Marian: YOU**

**Me: Yes me!**

**Marian: You're supposed to be rescuing me!**

**Me: I'm getting to it!**

**Guy: You'll never be rescued now!**

**Me: That's what they all say, but they accompany it with an evil laugh.**

**Guy: Ma ha ha, how's that?**

**Me: not bad.**

**Marian: What is with you two?**

**Me: We can relate to each other because no one understands us!**

**Guy: exactly.**

**Me: Whoa buster, I don't like you.**

**Guy: Why not.**

**Me: You tried to kill Marian, twice!**

**Guy: good point. Well I'm going now, by lepers.**

**Me: bye, run along to your master like a good little puppy dog!**

**(Guy walks away)**

**Marian: So what are you doing here?**

**Me: erm well I did actually mean to save you.**

**Marian: Oh, great.**

**Me: Marian.**

**Marian: Yeah**

**Me: Can I ask you something?**

**Marian: Yeah**

**Me: Can I have Robin's show?**

**Marian: No!**

**Right there you go, I am running out of ideas here, but i STILL DON'T OWN ANY THING! I am making no profit from this.**

I had a big sense of déjà-vu as we walked into the forest. Déjà-vu is a French expression which means that you feel like you have been through the exact same thing before and, as you probably know, it is not a nice feeling.

I had a big sense of déjà-vu as we walked into the forest. Déjà-vu is a French expression which means that you feel like you have been through the exact same thing before...

It felt exactly like the morning Djaq and I had ridden through the forest, a feeling of dread was slowly working its way up my stomach. No, I shook my head, I wasn't going to let myself be scared every time I went into the forest.

"So," Count Fredric pulled me out of my thoughts, "how will we find these outlaws of yours?"

"We won't, they will find us." I gave a sharp whistle.

"You called my Lady." Robin dropped out of a tree above us and the rest of the gang revealed themselves from the undergrowth. He looked at the count. "Who's, your new friend, Marian?"

"Count Fredric of Bulgaria." The count introduced himself.

Robin eyed him up, and then gestured for me to come to the side with him, I did.

"What is he doing here?" He asked.

"He's going to help us."

"How?"

"The Sheriff and Guy are planning to steal his money, using the gambling. All the money he loses will go into the strong room!"

"Then he is more foolish than I thought," Robin smirked. "What if he loses?"

"If he starts losing he will use a waited dice!"

"Ah. So what's the plan?"

"Easy..."

Xxx

My uncle was watching with Guy as we rode into the courtyard.

We jumped off and servants took our horses, they were still watching.

"Kiss me!" I said suddenly.

"What?" He was partially shocked and partially pleased.

"Or what will they think we have been doing all this time?"

He nodded and pulled me down into a long low kiss. When we finally parted he smiled and said.

"Maybe one more? To make it a little more realistic?"

I smiled and pushed myself up, "don't push it!"

Xxx

I stood next to The Count in the Grand Hall, the Sheriff hadn't wasted any money in him. The room was lit by dozens of candles and there were serving girls in silk dresses were serving out liquor.

"Where is your friend?" Murmured the count.

"Djaq will not be here yet, she will come when she has gotten the others into the castle." I whispered.

"Ah, our two love birds," the Sheriff cooed, making his entrance. Normally I would have turned away, or left the room, but today I knew I could use it to my advantage, so I giggled and snuggled up to the count. Fortunately he understood what I was doing and put his arm around my waist, much to Guy's displeasure.

"Shall we play?" The sheriff offered two dice and Count Fredric smiled and took them. He held them out to me.

"For luck," he said and I blew on the dice. He strew them and landed with two sixes.

"Yes!" I cried and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good throw," the Sheriff smiled.

Xxx

I caught Djaq's eye as she came in and she gave the merest nod.

"Their in," I whispered to the count. "Start losing."

He nodded and turned to the Sheriff.

"In Bulgaria, we have a tradition. A... change of dice?" He asked.

"I thought you might say something like that, so I came prepared." He pulled out the waited dice.

The count took them in his hand and considered them for a second. I held my breath, was he going to give the game away? But then he smiled and held out the dice for me.

"For luck," I blew on it.

He threw and, as expected, they landed on two ones. There was a collective oh of disappointment.

"Again?" The Sheriff asked, sweetly.

"Yes, but this time we play for everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything in your strong room against everything I have with me."

The Sheriff smiled a smug smile. "As you wish. You first, I insist!"

"Of course," he held it out to me. "For luck." I blew obediently on the pair of die. It did no use of course and the result was still two ones.

Another collective oh.

"Lady Marian!" Count Fredric spun around to face me, really his acting was very good. "You have brought me nothing but bad luck, away with you!" He marched away and gave me, the slightest wink.

"Well Marian, seems you are free of him at last." It was Guy.

I tried to conceal my smile. "Seems I am." I hurried after the count.

Xxx

Outside the gang were putting the last of the strong room money into the counts carriage. It had worked.

Djaq and I hurried down the stairs towards the boys. There was a slight whistle from Robin's direction and a comment from Allan to Djaq that she should 'dress like a girl more often'. It was true that Djaq always dressed in men's clothes.

"You will be careful?" The count was behind me.

"Don't worry," I spun around. "I crave the danger!"

"All the same, my Lady, if ever you come to Bulgaria, you are welcome to come to my castle!" He jumped into the carriage.

I waved as they rode away with the money, just as the warning bell from the Sheriff's strong room tolled...

**What did u all think? **

**Sos for the lack of updates, been on wrong computer. So I did double update to make up.**

**Plz review**

**Rache D**


	8. Djaq

Chapter 8: Djaq

**Disclaimer**

**Marian: Why are you here?**

**Me: What do you mean?**

**Marian: Are you here to torment me?**

**Me: What no!**

**Marian: Then why do you keep talking?**

**Me: Because I'm chatty and strange.**

**Marian: You are not supposed to **_**think**_** you're strange!**

**Me: well everyone tells me I am and they all know me well so they must be right, anyway, I'm not strange, I'm unique.**

**Marian: I can vouch for that **

**Me: Thanks!**

**Marian: pleasure,**

**Me: Why is it all my friends desert me? **

**Marian: Do they?**

**Me: well no, **

**Marian: Then why did you say they did?**

**Me: look I'm trying to make conversation here, you're not helping!**

**Marian: I'm going to die tomorrow, I don't want to talk.**

**Me: Then I'll talk for you, I was talking to hana the other day and she said that I took her sweets but I didn't so I said...**

**(3 hours later)**

**Me: ...then I said, but he dumped you, then she said no but...**

**(4 hours later)**

**Me: Yeah but that's what they say.**

**Marian: (yawning) who's they?**

**Me: Oh you know, the collective them.**

**Marian: and who says we should listen to them?**

**Me: (triumphantly) THEY DO!**

**(Marian laughs) **

**Me: Marian?**

**Marian: no you can't have Robin's show!**

**So, Marian and I have had a good chat, sort of. But I still own nothing! NOOOOOOOOO!**

I heard it first, Djaq was shouting and being dragged down the corridor outside my room.

"What's going on?!" I demanded.

"Marian!" Djaq cried.

"That's Lady Marian to you!" A guard shouted and raised his hand.

"Don't touch her!" My voice was icy cold.

The guard hesitated for a second.

"Do not touch her!" I shouted and he put his hand down.

"Marian!" Guy's voice sounded shocked as he came around the corner.

"Guy, what is going on!?" I demanded.

"This girl is accused of consorting with outlaws." He nodded to Djaq.

"No! I know this girl better than anyone and she would never do such a thing!" I shouted.

"Marian!" Guy grabbed my wrist and pulled me away. "I have had reports that you also have been seen with her, with outlaws. It is you or her."

"Then take me!" I cried.

"No! I can not do that, and you know why!"

I glowered at him. "No this cannot happen!"

"I know she is your friend," He spoke to me as if I was a child. "But..."

"Friend! This girl is practically my sister!"

"Practically is not good enough." He shoved me roughly into my room. "I'm sorry."

He walked out and locked the door.

"No!" I shouted, banging on the door. It held tight, I sighed in frustration and slid to the floor, sobbing.

She would hang at dawn, that's all I knew, and that was only a guess. But at least it was a guess that gave me all night...

Xxx

I twisted my hair pin desperately in the lock. I had been there for the last twenty minutes, I didn't understand this usually worked.

Suddenly there was a click and I smiled as the door swung open. I poked my head out, no need, the corridor was deserted. I slipped out and down into the dungeons. The guards operated on shifts I knew that, this should be right in the middle of their shift.

I was right, there was no one there, not even the jailor, he had probably taken the night off.

"Djaq!" I hissed.

"Marian!" I heard her voice, slightly croaky, but it was her.

"Djaq!" I smiled happily at my friend.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Getting you out." I twisted my hair pin in the lock and it clicked. I pulled open the door.

"Quickly, go. You can go to the forest, to Robin and Will."

"Come with me!"

"You know I cannot."

"But you will be alone!"

"Well done!"

"But, what about Gisbourne, and the Sheriff?"

"How many times do I have to tell people?" I laughed. "I have learnt to deal with them!"

"Okay, but I will be back for you!"

"Whatever you say Djaq. Take my horse."

"Okay, I will miss you, please, be safe!"

"I always am!"

"Whatever you say Marian!"

We embraced tightly and tearfully.

"I will be back." Djaq whispered and as I watched her ride away I felt like my heart was being ripped away. That was it, now I was totally alone...

Xxx

Guy came the next morning, unlocking the door, that I had locked last night with my hairpin. I was sat next to the window, staring out.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"I would just like to talk..."

"I'm afraid I am grieving, and I would not talk to you anyway."

"Marian, I am sorry."

"Of course you are, but that doesn't change things does it?"

"No, but..."

"I have become a prisoner in my own home, forever being locked in. Who'd have thought that you could become a prisoner, a victim, a captive, in your own home?"

"Marian, she escaped!" He snapped.

"What?"

"She escaped."

"No, Djaq, couldn't do that."

"Well, she must have had help!" He looked at me hard.

"What are you suggesting? For Gods sake! I was locked in here all night! Or did you not remember that?"

"Of course."

"Leave." I said coldly.

"Marian, she was just a servant!"

"She was not just a servant!" I roared, then whispered. "I thought you were a good man?"

"I am..."

"No," I whispered, getting up. "you're not." I shut the door

**Wot do u think?**

**Sos it took me so long 2 update **

**Shud be a triple, so u shud get it real sn**

**rache **


	9. Paint me intrigue

Chapter 9: Paint me intrigue

**Disclaimer**

**(Robin, Hana, Lucy and the gang burst in)**

**Me: Wow! A rescue! How cool is that?**

**Hana: You are sad, you know that?**

**Me: Whole and fully sad, my good friend!**

**Much: Have you been at the ale?**

**Marian: No, she just knows that she is!**

**Robin: How?**

**Marian: Someone told her.**

**Will: Who?**

**Me: THEY did!**

**(Me and Marian burst out laughing while the others stare)**

**Robin: Just come out and quickly**

**(Robin opens the door)**

**(Robin and Marian hug, while Hana and Lucy hug me)**

**Djaq: I think we should perhaps go.**

**(Guards suddenly burst in)**

**Will: Bit late for that.**

**(We all draw our weapons)**

**Me: Robin?**

**Robin: Yes?**

**Me: Last words and all...**

**Robin: No you can't have my show, everyone, CHARGE!**

**(We head for our deaths)**

**Short one this time and I still don't own anything! I'm getting really fed up, why bother saving all these fictional types when all they do is get mad at you!**

I sat in the grand hall, beside the fire. I had been pushed out of my room for cleaning so I had gone in there for a bit of peace.

I heard the door open and footsteps as Guy and the Sheriff came in. That's when I caught the last of their conversation, that's where the trouble started.

"...killing that lepers parents was a stroke a genius, don't you think Gisbourne?"

I gasped and they spun around to face me.

The Sheriff went pale, then bright red with rage.

"Get this leper out of my sight! Into the dungeons! Guards!"

Guards, that spend their day on the Sheriff's beck and call, stood to attention and grasped me by the arms.

"Get off me!" I shouted, struggling for my life.

"Shut her up!" The Sheriff screamed.

It all went black...

Xxx

The bright light burnt my eyes as I pealed them open. I decided that I should have kept them shut.

My head felt like death. I couldn't see it was so bad, but no, I was going to get up. I was not going to be a victim. What was it Robin had said all those months ago?

I racked my brains, feeling that if I could remember what it was, everything that had happened would go away.

Then it came to me. "It's never too late." I murmured.

"Ah, the leper, she wakes." The Sheriff's voice was unmistakable, as it snaked towards me, silky, yet laced with venom.

I glared up at him and clambered to my feet.

"What now?" I asked.

"Well, I'm going to have to do something with you. I can't kill you until you're married, but we can sort that." He sneered at me.

Then I twigged. "Better late than never hey?"

"Gisbourne, what is the leper talking about?"

"I have no idea, my liege."

"Well, you know, it took you long enough to marry me off. I mean, come on!" I didn't know why I was being so cocky, so arrogant. I was the underdog anyway in this situation. It was obviously Robin, he must have rubbed off on me, I liked it.

"Shut up." He glowered. "You will be married to Gizzy next Saturday."

With that he left the room, his little puppy dog, Gizzy seemed to be a good name for Guy, trotting after me, looking back once for his long awaited treat. Me.

I sank down to the ground and sobbed. I had always known that he had had something to do with my parents death, but I never thought he actually _did_ it.

Memories arouse from my bubbling emotions. My mother's sweet soft voice, her hand running through my hair.

My father's laugh, his sweet, woody type smell, the feeling of his soft hands around me. I sobbed slightly. When your parents die, I realised, you stopped being a child. I had stopped being a child so young.

I sobbed as I thought of all the times I had wronged them, disobeyed my father and ignored my mothers warning. Maybe it was my fault? If I was a better daughter they might still be alive?

A drift of a song from my childhood came to me...

"_And the frost will melt in winter,_

_When the snow comes off the ground,_

_And angels come down from the sky,_

_Their voice a beautiful sound."_

My mother had sung it when I was younger

Suddenly I heard my mother's voice, I saw her, she was here in the cell.

She held out her arms and a small glow came off her.

"Be strong my child," she whispered.

"Yes mother," I sobbed.

"Shh, sleep."

Then she started to sing.

"_They lift me into the sky,_

_And I hold on tight,_

_I know my true love will come for me,_

_Though it may not be, tonight."_

I drifted slowly to sleep.

Xxx

A sharp kick to my rib awoke me. I cried with pain as something cracked.

"Not my best wake up call ever." I gasped.

"Get up!" The guard ordered roughly.

I did as he said.

"Oh, is it finally time for a change in scenery? I've got to say that jail cell was getting very boring!" I sharp slap shut me up, I laughed it off.

"Not so high and mighty now!" Sneered the guard.

I smirked slightly. "Don't you wish?"

Another slap.

They manacled me and dragged me up to the grand hall.

"Ah, our little leper." The Sheriff was there.

"Ah, our little arsonist!" I mocked back.

"I won't be quiet so cocky if I were you."

"What're you going to do, you repulsive little pixie? You've already taken everything from me."

"Not quiet everything." The Sheriff snarled a smile as if he had just told a joke and was holding back the punch line.

"Oh, paint me intrigue pixie." I teased.

"Gisbourne!" The Sheriff's smile had gone.

"Oh, what are you going to do? Get your puppy dog to beat me up because you can't?" I was getting to enjoy this.

"That's not a way to talk about your fiancé!" The Sheriff said the last word with particular vigour.

"Oh, I'm _so sorry_!" I simpered.

"Not yet you're not." He growled.

Suddenly Gisbourne burst in, with a girl around fourteen.

"Lucy!" I gaped, going pale.

"Marian!"My younger cousin sobbed.

"Let. Her. Go." My voice was sharp and Guy looked at the Sheriff for guidance.

"Let them have their family moment." My uncle waved his hand dismissively.

Guy let her go and she ran to me.

"Lucy! What are you doing here?" I pulled her into a corner, as well as I could with manacled hands.

"What happened?" I whispered, cradling the sobbing girl.

"They came in the night... tried to take me... Carter was there... he tried to fight them... but there were to many... the man in black took me here and locked me in a room." She gasped.

"Is Carter..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"No," she dropped her voice to a whisper. "He's gone to find Robin."

"Does he know where he is?" I asked.

"Yes, news of his deeds have reached even us!" She smiled.

"Listen Lucy, I will get you out of this, I promise!"

"Enough family time, I think." The Sheriff's guards pulled us apart.

"Care to explain?" I asked him.

"Oh, it's very simple. You marry good old Gizzy here and we don't kill the girl. You don't and we do."

"Let me add something to your equation. You release my cousin if I marry Guy."

"Fair enough." He nodded. "Deal."

"No!" Lucy cried.

"Shut the leper up!" The Sheriff snarled.

"Lucy ,be quiet," I said calmly. "But, can I just ask. Is it to everyone you are rude, or just to your nieces?"

Xxx

**Read on my fair readers...**


	10. True Love Never Dies

**Disclaimer**

**(We have fought the guards and are back at camp, sitting around the fire, talking)**

**Me: What is this?**

**(I poke the thing over the fire)**

**Much: (wounded) its chicken.**

**Lucy: Of course it is Much.**

**Me: (Suspiciously) it's very small.**

**Will: And have you noticed, there aren't many squirrels about.**

**Lucy: (sickly sweet) Really Will?**

**(Me, Hana and Djaq all glare at her)**

**(Hana and I sigh)**

**Hana: Excuse for a minute.**

**Me: We just need to talk to Lucy.**

**(We grab Lucy and drag her into a clearing a little way away)**

**Lucy: What?**

**Hana: How many times have we told you not to flirt with the outlaws!**

**Lucy: But he's sooooo fit!**

**Me: Lucy! **

**Lucy: Sorry.**

**Me: I don't care if he's fit or not! **

**Hana: He has to end up with Djaq, and what have we learnt?**

**Lucy: (sighing) Don't change the past...**

**Me: (feverishly) and we've already changed enough by stopping Marian getting chopped!**

**Hana: The Doctor is going to kill us!**

**Lucy: Hey he's the one who leant us the TARDIS.**

**Me: Do you think Robin will-**

**Hana and Lucy: NO!**

**Still getting nowhere. I OWN NOTHING!**

I stood on the steps looking down at the crowd, it took all my strength not to cry. Guy was beside me, he was obviously pleased.

"So our happy couple will wed next Saturday!" The Sheriff cried. "And soon we will have the Christening!"

I stared at him. "What?"

"Oh we all know what happens on the wedding night!" He glowered.

I choked back a sob of fury. "No."

"Oh," he looked at me. "You don't think you have a choice?"

I turned away and stared into the crowd. There was Robin.

The speech ended and the crowd scattered into the market. I started down into the market, but Guy grabbed my hand.

"Where are you going?" He growled.

"To choose a dress!" I pretended to be excited. "You could come too! We could choose fabric, buttons, shawls, furniture..."

"Maybe not." Guy said hurriedly and pushed a purse of gold into my hand. "Be quick!"

"I can't be quick, don't you know this takes time!" I frowned.

He shook his head and rushed inside.

I smiled, silently congratulating myself, and slipped into the crowd. Robin caught my arm immediately and lead me down a backstreet.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Why?" was all he asked.

"I found out that he set the fire that killed my parents and he decided to marry me off, then kill me."

"I'm sorry. Can't you come with me? Carter is with us, he can get the bond unsigned"

"No, I can't..."

"Of course," he nodded sadly. "You bear his child."

"What?" I stared at him. "No Robin, I do not!"

"But the Sheriff said..."

"The Sheriff lied. But Robin they have my cousin!"

"What?"

"If I don't marry him, they will kill her!"

"Let me rescue her!"

"I'm sorry Robin, I can't risk it!" I felt tears prickle my eyes, "this is goodbye."

"No!"

"Robin!" I kissed him fiercely. "I'm sorry. Please remember me. When you have children and a wife, please think of me now and then. I will always remember you, always love you."

"No, I will always love you, always wait for you!"

"No!" I felt my heart slowly ripping away. "I can't ask you to do that!"

"But I will do it for you!" He grasped my arms.

"Robin." Tears blinded my vision. "I'll love you forever and ever. If you want to do something for me, live your life, please, don't grieve over me! My heart will always be yours. Remember, true love never dies!" I kissed him long and hard. "I love you." I whispered into the kiss. The pain the was shooting through my body was raw and throbbing with every laboured heartbeat.

"Always and forever, my love."

I ran then and felt my heart be left back there in the backstreet.

Xxx

**Sos if it that was cheesy, I know it was short, but I hope you liked it,. Plz review**

**Rache =D**


	11. Blood at a wedding

Chapter 11: Blood at a wedding

**Disclaimer**

**Me: God, it's so cold out here! Hana, what are you doing?**

**Hana: (Guiltily) Nothing!**

**Me: What?**

**Hana: I told you nothing!**

**Me: You've got your phone out!**

**Hana: And?**

**Much: What's a phone?**

**John: Yeah what is it?**

**Marian: A phone?**

**Me: Oh no!**

**Hana: Oops!**

**Lucy: Oh, hana!**

**Me: I'll tell you what; I'll tell you what a phone is, if you give me your show!**

**Robin: NO!**

**Small now, aqueduct running dry! I'm running out of ideas AND I still own NOTHING!**

Xxx

The dress was a traditional white, low cut and showing off more than I desired.

"My Lady?" It was Emily, my lady in waiting.

"Yes Emily?" I sighed.

"Sir Guy requested that you wear these." She held out a box.

I took it, peered inside and made a noise of deep disgust.

"Shackles, how very kind of him." I fumed.

"My Lady, I know it is not my place to say, but if you do not love him, why do you marry him?"

"No Emily, it is not your place. It's complicated."

"I'm a good listener."

"I do it to save those I love."

"My Lady?"

"Sometimes you have to make difficult choices and sacrifices, it's part of growing up."

Xxx

It was raining. A damp day that matched my mood. The rain came down in the empty cups and everyone was soaked. I felt as if the rain was washing away my spirit, everything in me.

I looked at the sword that hung on the side of the guard's belt and wandered if I had the courage to run myself through.

It would certainly solve all my problems, but Nottingham? Could I really let that happen? Sure it would be good to have Guy and the Sheriff die, but innocent people, people like Emily, could I really see her die?

A sharp tuck on the manacles pulled me towards the alter. A guard was holding the chain in between the two cuffs and giving me away.

"Who gives away this woman?" Asked the shaky vicar.

"I do." Yawned the guard and shoved me towards the vicar, he avoided my eyes.

Lucy was to the left of him, a guard holding a sword to her neck.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman," again he avoided my eyes. "In holy matrimony."

"Just skip to the 'I do's'" Guy sneered.

"Yes Sir." The vicar shook as he found the right page. "Do you, Guy of Gisbourne, take Lady Marian, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Lady Marian Fitzwalter, take Guy of Gisbourne to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

They say that when you die your whole life flashes before you, it did with me. I saw me chasing Robin through the long grass, Robin and I in the forest, our anniversary party, I saw him leaving me for war and finally I saw our goodbye just three days ago. Then I saw Lucy, my best friend, my cousin and my playmate. I loved them so much.

"When pigs fly!" I shouted.

Guy slapped me hard and I heard Lucy scream as the guard pressed his sword to her throat to draw blood.

"She does." Guy snapped.

That was it, my life was gone. Then a thought came to me, an excellent thought.

Guy was bringing out the marriage certificate.

He signed it quickly and passed the feather to me.

I looked at it.

"Sign." He hissed, gripping my arm so much it hurt.

I nodded stiffly and pulled my _left_ hand from his vice grip. Shakily I signed the paper.

"Done!" He shouted.

"Oh good." The Sheriff stood up and wiped his hands together. "Do with her as you will Gisbourne, kill the girl!"

"No!" I screamed.

Lucy's cry rang out and I stared at her body.

She was dead.

It all went black.

**Okay i admit this was not the best and I wasn't entirely happy with it, but I'm so GLAD for all the reviews. I'm just tweaking a chappy at the mo, so sos if it takes a long time to update. **

**Plz be patient and review.**

**Thanx**

**Rache =D**


	12. Shackles instead of a ruby ring

**Disclaimer**

**Sos it took me so long, one had to be edited, so I am going to put it all on, you lucky devils! But it's mainly because I want to put on another called 'Modern life is just too hard' about the outlaws in 2008. **

**Me: So when you press this it plays music.**

**(I plug the earphones into his ears and click play)**

_**Say, hey!**_

Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)  
The shame  
The ones who died without a name

Hear the dogs howling out of key  
To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)  
And bleed, the company lost the war today**  
**

**(Robin pulls out the earphones and stares at them)**

**Robin: werd!!!!**

**Me: It's **_**weird**_** Robin. **

**Robin: weird then.**

**Me: no it's Green Day**

**(I cradle my iPod)**

**Hana: Yuck Green day! I like the Saturdays!**

**Lucy: Sam and Mark for me!**

**Me: YUCK! You two can't NOT like Green day!**

**Lucy: Well we don't.**

**Much: What is **_**Green day?**_

**Me: It's the best band EVER!**

**Much: (realisation) Oh a folk band!**

**(We look at each other)**

**Me: What ever you say Much. Do you think Robin?**

**Much: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Little longer this time but not very good and I OWN NOTHING!**

I woke up in my room to see Lucy lying next to me on the bed. They had drawn back the white sheet placed put over one half of the corpse. Her severed head was still showing.

"Oh Lucy..." I whispered, staring at her unseeing eyes.

Slowly I pulled down her eyelids over her eyes.

There was a fire burning in the grate and I sat in an armchair staring thoughtfully into it. I didn't seem to be able to cry, all my tears had been used up.

They would pay for this.

Xxx

I knew Robin was still around. I had seen him once or twice but we never made contact. Now I was doing what I should have done a long time ago.

The Sheriff's strong room was being protected now.

A host of around ten guards manned the entrance. I don't know why I did it, I was blinded by grief. The Sheriff had taken everything from me and now it only seemed fair that I returned the favour.

I turned a cartwheel and knocked out two of the guards. The others soon followed. It was good that the Sheriff's guards were so stupid or I probably would have been dead by now.

I slipped into the door and started to hurry down the corridor. Suddenly a stone underneath me seemed to press down and a group of arrows seemed to come out of the wall. I ducked and rolled out of the way. The stones were all pressurized to spring booby traps.

I carried on, more alert this time, more ready. Another stone suddenly disappeared under my feet.

I dropped to the floor just as a large blade sliced through the air at waist height.

I had no more mishaps until I came to two guards at the door to the actual strong room. A sharp punch to both left them unconscious.

I pushed open the door and there was the money, all of it.

I pulled out a bag and started pushing it in.

It wasn't just coins; I saw trinkets, and jewels, even a ring.

Then I saw it.

A necklace, one of my mothers.

Memories flooded my mind again.

"_Mother, where did you get that necklace?" I asked._

"_Your father gave it to me, honey."_

"_Why?"_

"_To mark our anniversary."_

"_I thought that was a ring?"_

"_No honey, that's when you get married, I have that too." She showed me a bright green ring._

"_What is it?" I was awed._

"_It's an emerald dear."_

"_Is that a jewel?"_

"_Yes dear, a man always gives you a jewelled ring when you marry. You get to choose."_

"_Will I get to choose mother?"_

"_Yes dear, what will you choose?"_

_I thought for a moment. "A ruby." I replied decisively. "A big, red, ruby."_

Now I smiled, bitterly. I hadn't got the big red ruby I wanted. I had got handcuffs, a very, binding wedding.

Suddenly I heard voices from down the corridor.

"The Nightwatchman is in there?" It was Guy.

"Yes Sir." That was a guard.

"Then why didn't you stop him you idiot!?"

The door flew open and I stood there, like a rabbit in headlights.

"Ah, time to play Nightwatchman!" Guy lunged for me and I jumped back.

He lunged again and this time caught the hem of my cloak and pulled me down. I was thinking of getting rid of this cloak.

"Let's see who you really are!" He snarled and ripped off my mask.

"Marian!" He gasped.

"Surprised?" I taunted.

"Wha... what are you doing here?"

"Well, you've taken so much from me; I thought I would return the favour."

He charged at me and smacked me hard on the face.

"Nice punch, husband!" I jeered.

"Shut up you little leper!"

Everything went black, again...


	13. Torture

**Disclaimer**

**Sos it took me so long, this one had to be edited, so I am going to put it all on, you lucky devils! But it's mainly because I want to put on another called 'Modern life is just too hard' about the outlaws in 2008. **

**Me: I'm getting really fed up with you lot, you're all being mean to me!**

**Much: We are not!**

**Hana: We are too!**

**Me: I'm going!**

**Robin: Rache wait!**

**( I walk away from the camp into a village, a person walks up to me)**

**Person: Who are you?**

**Me: I'm Rache, nice to meet you.**

**Person: I'm Carter, nice to meet you too.**

**Me: Hey Carter.**

**Carter: Hey.**

**Me: This is awkward**

**Carter: I'll say.**

**Me: So do you live here?**

**Carter: Yeah.**

**Me: Cool.**

**Carter: What does cool mean?**

**Me: Good.**

**Carter: Well...err... not cool.**

**Me: Why not?**

**Carter: We're ruled by that man over there, the one coming towards us.**

**Me: Tell me you don't mean the one in leather.**

**Carter: I mean the one in leather.**

**Me: Uh oh.**

**(Guy comes over)**

**Guy: You again. Arrest that girl!**

**(Guards take me) **

**Carter: Hey wait!**

**Me: Carter, tell Robin!**

**Guy: shut up**

**Me: Hey I thought we understood each other!**

**Guy: You said that you didn't like me!**

**Me: Yeah but hey, if you always wear leather, have continual hygiene problems and this thing for killing people what do you expect?**

**So I didn't even get to ask this time! I OWN NOTHING *sob sob***

A woke up on my own this time. I decided once again that it would have been better if I had kept them shut.

It all hurt. My body ached continuously after two days of full on torturing.

"Ah, ready to play again are we, little leper?" Guy glared down at me.

"Play, die, whatever." I replied.

"Not die today."

"Not today." I agreed.

Two guards hauled me up, they had nearly broken one of my legs and cracked my wrists.

"What are we doing today?" I asked conversationally.

"Burning, today." One guard said.

"Interesting." I nodded slightly.

The tied me by my arms to the ceiling and pulled out a burning hot rod.

"That's a new one," I commented.

Guy pressed it down hard on my arm. I screamed in pain as it burnt through my skin and the smell of burning skin made me heave.

"What do you know about Hood?" Guy glowered.

"Nothing!" I screamed.

He pressed it against my wrists.

"Tell me!"

"Nothing!" I repeated.

He pressed it on my bear arm pit and the searing pain hit a nerve and I screamed again.

"Talk!" He roared.

"NO!" I roared back.

"You asked for this Marian." I stared at him as he brought out a burning rod and pushed it slowly across my stomach and chest.

I screamed again.

He came up to me. "What do you know?" He hissed.

"I'll tell you!" I screamed and the rods were removed. "I know that Robin Hood is a better man than any of you, and I know that I love him!"

"Stupid woman!" Guy shouted, I saw pure fury in his eyes. "Carry on."

I screamed.

Xxx

I woke with a start as a bucket of cold salt water was thrown over me. The salt stung my wounds, but I barely noticed, compared to everything else it was like a paper cut.

Guy was towering over me. "Get up!" He ordered.

"That's quite hard..." I started, but he hauled me up and started to drag me from the cell.

Hannah, a serving maid, gave me a worried glance.

"If you hear anything, go to the forest, get help." I whispered as I passed her.

She nodded and stared after me.

Guy pulled me into the torture room and hung me in my previous position.

"I'm going to give you one more chance, tell me what you know."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I know nothing!" I shouted.

"I don't believe you. Marian, tell me, do you love Robin Hood?" He seemed tense and I looked at him.

What did I have to loose? I was likely to die now anyway, so, why not?

"Yes. I love him with all my heart, and I will never stop loving him. You can torture me, you can abuse me, you can even _kill_ me. I'll still love him."

The fury in Guy's eyes became absolute and there was some other emotion, that I couldn't describe, sadness, regret perhaps? But it was soon covered by the fury.

"You asked for this, Marian." His voice was stony.

Abruptly he pulled off my shirt, with so much force that it ripped at the back. I shouted with pain as it pulled over my whip marks.

I was left in just my bodice and from my position I studied him wearily.

He turned back to me and ripped it off as I screamed.

That just left me, exposed to him, not good.

He smirked menacingly at me and pulled out a dagger hair pin, it was sharp. Slowly, temptingly he pushed the dagger into my skin until it drew blood. I bit back a shout of pain. He dragged it across my breast and I screamed this time. I looked up at Guy's eyes, in them I saw a wild, animal aggression that I feared, more than anything in the world.

He came up to me and pressed his lips to mine, I struggled away, shouting.

He pulled down and towards my breast and caressed it slowly with his slimy hand. I shivered and could only watch in horror as he drew his lips to them and started kissing, sucking and licking them, I screamed his name but it only seemed to encourage him as he started to kiss my neck and breasts. Then I had a thought.

"I love you Robin!" I screamed. "I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Hannah, get Robin! Go to the forest and find-" Guy tied a piece of cloth roughly around my mouth. He started to kiss my breasts again and suddenly ripped down my leather trousers. I shook my head furiously and screamed through the gag. He went down to my cuft and fingered it gently as I started to sob. Then he kissed my groin and clawed at it, I suddenly felt terrified. He ripped off his jacket and pushed himself onto me. He pushed his chest into my face and I bit down _hard_ on his nipples. He shouted but still forced himself onto me, I sobbed again and gave up to him.

Suddenly his weight was lifted from me and Djaq was cutting me down and wrapping me with a sheet from somewhere. I sobbed and curled into a ball as Djaq rocked me, whilst Robin beat Guy to a pulp.

"Robin!" I heard Djaq call and then he was there wrapping his arms around me as I shook.

"Its okay baby, none is gonna hurt you..." He soothed.

He lifted me into his arms and I snuggled in, knowing that I was, finally, safe.

Xxx

"How long has it been?" I asked Robin. I was in a camp bunk and had just woken up.

"Around two weeks since you married." He said sadly.

"Huh! My marriage!" I spat bitterly. "She died, Robin!" All the bitterness was gone. "She died!"

"Your cousin?" Robin gasped.

I nodded stiffly.

"Oh Marian!"

"I know." I sobbed "But Robin..."

"Now you are wed, and we can never be together!"

"But Robin, I signed the certificate with my _left _hand and the law says that you must sign it in your _own_ _hand! _And I'm..._"_

"...right handed!" Robin gasped. "Oh Marian, you're brilliance personified!"

"Thank you." I blushed.

"Marian?" It was Carter.

"Carter, I'm so sorry!" I stared at the grief stricken man.

"It's okay." He sighed and sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"Like death warmed up." I smiled weakly.

"Do you remember what happened?" Robin asked.

"Not really," I frowned with the effort. "The first few days they just beat me and broke my wrists, then they burnt me, then... then Guy, he took me from the cell and... and he ... he started... started to..."

"It's alright, they're not going to hurt you now." Robin soothed, pulling me in a hug. "Marian, I'm so sorry I let this happen."

"It's not your fault." I reassured.

"They burnt your stomach," Carter said and pulled own my blanket to show me the large burns that scattered my stomach.

"Nasty." I said.

"Yes, you'll be out of action for a few days." Carter smiled.

"But when you are better, we are going to stop the Sheriff. This is it, the final stand..." Robin clenched his fist.


	14. The Final Battle

**Disclaimer**

**(I'm in the dungeon)**

**Me: Did you know that bananas have seeds?**

**The Prisoner next to me: no.**

**(Robin, Carter, Lucy, Marian, Hana and the gang appear)**

**Robin: I feel sorry for you!**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Robin: Not you, him.**

**(he gestures to the prisoner next to me)**

**Me: Carter! You came!**

**Carter: Yep**

**Lucy: Yeah you found a cute one there!**

**Me: Back off! He's mine, go and adore Will or something!**

**Lucy: Okay.**

**Hana: I think bringing you to the mediaeval time was a bad idea. **

**Me: Why!?**

**Hana: Do you know how many times you've been in here?**

**Me: Hey, I was on a secret mission first time. Cue the cheesy, rip off version of mission impossible!**

**(Silence)**

**Me: I am just not appreciated!**

**Carter: I appreciate you!**

**Me: aw thanks!**

**Marian: Come on!**

**(We run out of the dungeons and out into the forest)**

**Well I still don't own anything!**

"My Liege!" Robin bowed low to the King of all King of England.

I curtsied to him.

"You called me Robin?"The King looked at him.

He nodded.

I personally wouldn't have called it calling him. Robin had sent a message up to the King in the Kingdom of Devon.

"And what of these men you told me about?" He asked.

"They are currently residing in Nottingham Castle, My Liege."

"Ah, last time I looked, King Edward was there."

"It has been eight years since he was murdered, My Liege."

"Excuse me!" The King stared at him.

"Good King Edward was killed in an attack of arson, My Liege."

"Arson!" The King cried.

"Yes, My Liege. And he left behind his only child, his daughter, Lady Marian." Robin put his arm around me.

"Ah yes." The Kings tone was softer now. "I remember you, but you were only seven when I met you. It has been too long."

I bent my head in recognition.

"Are you well my dear?" Suddenly he reminded me of my father.

"Yes My Liege." I said quietly.

"You look rather pale," he commented.

"I have been through an ordeal My Liege."

"What!? You must tell me."

So I did, I told him of the first years, my fathers death, the Nightwatchman, my torturing sessions and finally my almost marriage to Guy.

"Can it be undone, My Liege?" I asked, hopefully.

"Of course, if it was a forced marriage all moral doings are undone, the fact that you did it with your left hand means it is lawfully unbounded. You were very clever."

I blushed. "Thank you my Liege."

"Now, we must act and quickly. We will go to Nottingham and make sure every one of these men get there just deserts!"

We stared at him.

"Will...will you burn the town My Liege?" I asked.

"No! No! I will hang every one of those men! Would you like that?"

I stared at him, it was my dream, it would all be gone, all the nightmares would be washed away.

"More than anything." I breathed.

"Marvellous!" He turned his horse and rode through his ranks of Private Guard.

"Ready men?"

A large cry answered his question.

Xxx

People stared as we walked through Nottingham town, though, I don't think they were staring at Robin and I. The Private Guard were an impressive lot, with feathers on their helmets and shining armour, they made the King look even more impressive.

The Sheriff stood outside in the steps of the castle, ringing his hands.

"Your majesty!" His said. "Well this is a surprise." When he spotted us he would be even more surprised.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Guy was beside him now and I shuddered as I looked at his face.

"Get them." The King sounded rather bored, but the guard acted on his beck and call and charged at the surprised men.

Soon they stood with their hands held behind their backs.

"Would you like a moment?" The King asked me.

I nodded stiffly and Robin came up to me.

"I don't know if I can do it..." I whispered.

"We'll do it together." He took my hand and we walked together towards the two people who had made our lives hell.

Guy and the Sheriff stared at me.

Seeing them so vulnerable gave me courage.

"Not so great, is it?" I spat in the Sheriff's face.

"What are you talking about, you little leper?" I promptly punched him in the face.

"I am not a leper!" My voice was icy.

As the Sheriff nursed his face I went up to Guy and slowly and deliberately spat in his face.

There was a cheer from the crowd and Robin laughed out loud.

"You little whore!" Guy had suddenly forced his way out of the mass of guards and had a sword to my neck.

Robin's sword was out in a flash. "Let. Her. Go."

"A clue," He said, "no."

"Guy," I said sweetly.

"What?" He glared at me.

"Do you know you look absolutely repulsive in leather?"

Robin stared at me, he thought I was mad.

Suddenly Guy pulled the sword up and pushed it down on my stomach, slicing it across.

I screamed and I heard Robin shout.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Then it all went black. _Again._


	15. Happily ever after?

**Disclaimer**

**(We are all stood in front of the TARDIS)**

**Robin: What is it?**

**Me: It is a TARDIS**

**Much: And a TRADIS is what?**

**Hana: Time. And. Relative. Dimension. In. Space.**

**Marian: Which means?**

**Lucy: This, my friends, is a time machine.**

**Will: You're MAD!**

**Lucy: Awww thanks**

**Me: I think we need to get her out of here, now!**

**Hana: Okay, come on Lucy. Bye guys, nice, meeting you!**

**(She drags Lucy into the TARDIS)**

**Me: Bye everyone, erm, thanks for saving my life?**

**Marian: Thanks for saving mine!**

**Djaq: Thanks for taking THAT girl away.**

**Will: What she just said.**

**Carter: Thanks for being you.**

**Much: Thanks for taking away that weird Orlando girl.**

**Me: that was hana.**

**Robin: Thanks for being a really annoying stranger!**

**Me: Pleasure. Can I...**

**Everyone: NO!**

**Me: Okay, okay, bye then!**

**(I get into the TARDIS and go away, there everyone happy)**

**Sniff sniff the disclaimer Show is finished, how emotional. AND I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Right, there u r. I will put a picture of the wedding dress on my profile for a while, if u want to see it. Plz look out for my next story: Modern life is just too hard!**

The wedding dress was beautiful, much better than my last. It had no sleeves and a red sash, with red roses embroidered up the side off the skirt and I held red roses with some white lily in my bouquet. I had let my brown locks stay loose, framing my face. I felt like a princess.

It was a beautiful day as I walked up the aisle. The gang were there and Carter and the King and an assortment of Aunties and Uncles that I didn't know existed.

Carter took my arm gently, carefully avoiding my stomach. It was still sore after Guy had sliced it. But it was only a thin cut, not deep.

After he had cut me Guy had managed to get away, he had missed the Sheriffs hanging, there were guards out looking for him at his very second. But I had a feeling he would be caught.

I walked up the aisle and smiled at my future husband. He smiled back.

"Who gives this woman away?" The vicar asked.

"I do." Said Carter proudly.

He unwound his arm and pushed me gently forward.

"Better than your last one?" Asked my future husband, his green eyes twinkling.

"Much better." I replied.

"We are gathered here to witness the holy matrimony of these two lovers."

"Do you Robin of Locksley, take Lady Marian Fitzwalter as your lawfully wedded wife. Do you promise to love and to cherish her, for richer or for poorer , in sickness or in health, for better or for worse, till death do you part?"

"I do." He smiled at me.

"Do you Lady Marian Fitzwalter take Robin of Locksley as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love and to cherish her, for richer or for poorer, in sickness or in health, for better or for worse, till death do you part?"

I took a deep breath and smiled at Robin. "I do."

"Robin, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed."

Robin pushed the large ruby ring onto my finger.

There was a large cheer.

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Robin and I embraced and kissed.

"Right," Said Carter, smirking at us. "Time for a party!"

Xxx

Slow music was being played by the band in the corner as Robin and I swirled around the room, we were the only ones left now.

"Marian." Robin said.

"Yes." I replied, my voice muffled by his chest.

"I'm sorry, that I wasn't there."

I pulled away and looked at him. "It doesn't matter Robin, what's done is done."

He smiled.

"Shall we go in?" I asked, nodding to our new home, the castle. "After all," I smiled devilishly. "Everybody knows what happens on wedding night!"

Xxx

So I did get my happy ever after, sure I took the long and winding road. But that can't be helped. I don't know if it will always be happy, in fact I'm pretty certain that there will be arguments, tears. But I did get there, to my happy ever after. Alright there are threats, but, we learn to deal with them. All I know is that...

It's never too late to get your happily ever after.

Thanx 4 reviewing everyone!


End file.
